Catra
Catra is a fictional character in the toyline, and animated television series, She-Ra: Princess of Power, which is part of the Masters of the Universe franchise. The comical feline voice bestowed upon the character by voice actress Melendy Britt in the Filmation series belied Catra's extremely cruel and calculating ways. Character information Initially, when the Princess of Power line was devised, Catra was She-Ra's main nemesis. However, when the Filmation series came along, the Horde (from the Masters of the Universe toyline) were merged into being the main villains in the series, and Catra became one of Hordak's minions. Nevertheless, the animated version of Catra demonstrated that she only served Hordak in order to accrue more power and authority for herself. She teamed up with Skeletor to destroy Hordak in one episode (presumably after learning that Hordak offered to make Kowl's evil cousin his Force Captain), and was perfectly ready to abandon Hordak so that she could become the Queen of the Magicats in another episode. Filmation series Catra born in the island of Purrsia, when the horde dominated every colony of the island, some rebels attacked the horde, Catra turned against its people and helped the Horde to destroy all colony of Purrsia, to be raised in the streets like an orphan, harassed by the colony's residents for stealing food. Hordak admired the help of Catra as a warrior, she help the troop of robots slave the suvivors of Purrsia, and granted in exchange for help to enter the world of the Horde. When a race called the Magicats were taken prisoner, their Magicat Queen set out to find them. The Queen however was also captured and imprisoned by Hordak. Without the magical mask, which bestowed on her the title of Queen, she was powerless to escape. Hordak had taken the mask from her and had given it to Catra, who was able to transform into a panther by pulling the mask over her eyes. As a panther, she retains the ability to speak and possesses greater strength than her human form. Even in human form, however, Catra was so confident in her own physical prowess as to mount an attack on Huntara, who was one of the most highly trained warriors in the galaxy. When Adora is reconciled with her twin brother Adam, she leaves The Horde and is replaced by Catra as the Force-Captain.The Sea Hawk Even though there are a few other female villains in The Horde, Catra does not get on that well with any of them, only working with them as a last resort. She and Scorpia disliked each other with particular intensity, frequently finding themselves at odds with each other, but being able to work together surprisingly well when the occasion demanded it. In the second season, however, Entrapta seemed to come as close to being a friend of Catra's as anyone could get. As for all the other members of the Evil Horde, Catra often spoke to them with deep contempt, clearly considering herself to be far superior. She was vain enough to expect the handsome pirate Sea Hawk to fall for her, and her hatred for Adora seemed to magnify after learning that Adora and Sea Hawk liked each other. Powers and abilities Catra's trademark is the Magicat mask which can transform her into a purple panther of formidable strength.Into Etheria One of the most overlooked facts about Catra is the power of teleportation, which she demonstrated but once at the beginning of the second season. It's questionable as to whether this power emanates from the Magicat mask, seeing as how the Magicat Minister Cloudfoot, states that their Queen kept virtually all of the mask's powers secret. However, Cloudfoot does reveal one of the powers to Catra, called "Freezefire", which generates an energy beam that can encase its target in ice (although she lost all recollection of this power after leaving the Kingdom of Halfmoon).Magicats Catra never used the power of teleportation in the first season, not even to get herself out of danger, so it can be surmised that she learned this skill later (whether she suddenly discovered this power hidden in her mask, or learned it elsewhere, is a matter of debate). It is worth mentioning that in the single showcase of this power, Catra only seemed to teleport herself across a relatively short distance, so it might even be a power that is limited to a specific area. Catra's technological prowess became evident when she created a machine which, combined with Shadow Weaver's magic, transported Hordak and She-Ra into another dimension. Although this particular outcome was an accident, Catra was obviously highly skilled when it came to technology. She also possessed an advanced knowledge of Horde weapons and gadgets, often using them to capture She-Ra and the Rebels. Catra's great intelligence and cunning were perhaps her greatest assets when it came to carrying out her plans and schemes. Only Shadow Weaver and Entrapta shared Catra's craftiness and her aptitude for setting traps. Catra is also the owner of a pink lion named Clawdeen and pegasus named Storm. Comics Catra appears in most of the Princess of Power minicomics: *The Story of She-Ra *Journey to Mizar *The Hidden Symbols Mystery *Disappearing Treasures *Adventure of the Blue Diamond *A Fishy Business *A Most Unpleasant Present *A Born Champion *Don't Rain on My Parade Filmation Appearances *''Into Etheria'' *''The Sea Hawk'' *''The Prisoners of Beast Island'' *''The Peril of Whispering Woods'' *''Return of the Sea Hawk'' *''The Mines of Mondor'' *''Small Problems'' *''Bow's Farewell'' *''Play It Again, Bow'' *''The Reluctant Wizard'' *''Friends Are Where You Find Them'' *''A Talent for Trouble'' *''Into the Dark Dimension'' *''Glimmer's Story'' *''Enemy with My Face'' *''The Rock People'' *''Huntara'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unexpected Ally'' *''The Light of the Crystal'' *''Loo-Kee Lends a Hand'' *''Of Shadows and Skulls'' *''Jungle Fever'' *''Magicats'' *''He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special'' *''One to Count On'' *''Loo-Kee's Sweety'' *''The Time Transformer'' *''Brigis'' *''The Caregiver'' *''When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed'' *''The Locket'' *''The Inspector'' *''Portrait of Doom'' *''Hordak's Power Play'' *''Assault on the Hive'' *''Swifty's Baby'' External Links *He-Man.org *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Trivia *Catra's original animation model was designed by Dale Hendrickson, based on prototypes for the Mattel action figure in the Princess of Power line and various concepts from the Filmation character design department. References Category:Characters Category:Evil Horde Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Females Category:Villains